Pie in the sky
by nish0
Summary: I'm sorry Kuchiki Taichou, I want to just go home... I've had a really bad day…Why don't you let me make it better? He took a step towards her and she felt her mouth went dry in that instant. One shot! Lemon/Lime/smut I don't even know what the heck it is. Just ignore it.


**Pie in the sky**

"Taichou!" Rangiku placed her hands on her hips and scrunched up her face in irritation. "I am sick and tired of all these stupid things you are making me do. I am a freaking lieutenant for god's sake. Not some errand boy. I have had enough."

"Matsumoto!" the little captain with his big voice yelled at her. "I'm your captain. You are _supposed_ to do anything I tell you…"

The rest of that sentence hung in the air as she banged the door shut behind her before stomping out of the tenth squad office building.

This is the last draw. She's not some errand or a delivery boy to take files back and forth between her captain and others. She's a lieutenant, one step close to a captain.

"I've had enough of this shit" she noisily marched away from the tenth squad buildings, seething in annoyance. All day she's been back and forth the first and the tenth squads and she is bone tired. And even that wasn't enough.

Its way past home time and she's not spending another minute of her time doing this crap.

The weather has become much colder the last few days, and it might start snowing any day. No wonder her captain is always so energetic. She contorted her face into a scowl. This day has not been good to her, at all.

She was almost at the living quarters when a faint noise made her turn around.

There's no one behind her. It's late anyway, everyone is either at the pub or just at home, chilling.

She should be too, if it wasn't for her captain with a stick up his bum. She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and looked around a little for any sign anything unusual. Nothing moved.

She puffed out a cloud of mist and turned back. As soon as she turned around, her face bumped into something.

Or someone.

Her eyes widen.

"Hi" his voice was deep and velvety. His grey eyes sparkling slightly in the little light.

"Ku… Kuchiki Taichou!" she rubbed her nose. "I'm sorry…. where did you come from? I didn't see you there."

"I was just… around here… somewhere." He answered without moving a single muscle.

She eyes him suspiciously. What is going on?

"Kuchiki Taichou?"

"Mm?" she could make out his feature faintly in the dark. For some reason something is different about him tonight.

"Do you want to step aside a little to let me pass?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What if I don't?"

Her eye widen slightly, "why...? I don't understand…" she uttered in confusion after a small pause.

"Do you want to know?"

"I … umm…" for a moment she didn't know what to say. Then figured it might one of his weird moods everyone talks about, not worth trying to figure out his cryptic words.

"I'm sorry Taichou, I want to just go home... I've had a really bad day…"

"Why don't you let me make it better?" he took a step towards her and she felt her mouth went dry in that instant.

"... umm what?" Her eyes were large in surprise.

He placed his hand on her waist and looked at her with eyes that made her knees weak.

"Erm… what are you doing …" she felt the warmth sipping out of his body. He was hot. Literally.

"This…" he leans forward and kissed chastely on her gaping mouth.

"Ku… Kuchiki… Taichou… you've...just..." she started stuttering. Kuchiki Byakuya! The sexiest man in soul society and possibly in the whole of three worlds combined, is kissing her.

"Kissed you… yes" both his hands were on her waist now. "Your lips are divine."

"… Really?" she felt her face warming up in a blush. He thinks her lips are divine.

"Mmm…. I would like to do that again." This time he pulls her by her waist and leaned forward to kiss her passionately.

"Here…?" When they finally broke apart and she felt his hands were slithering through the opening of her kosode. Her body shuddered at the skin contact.

"Why not…" he breathed out on her neck.

"My apartment is closeby…"

"What if I told you I don't want to wait…" she felt his warm lips grazing at the side of her neck. She felt a shiver throughout her body. Her eyes closed automatically and felt her heart picking up a considerable amount of speed.

Suddenly she was yanked, pulled, pushed and her back collided with a wall.

She opened her eyes and found herself in the dark, small gap between two adjacent buildings, which has only enough space for the two people to stand side by side. But it was more than enough for them as he was wholly pressed against her. The shock of that collision almost made her yelp but he closed her mouth with his.

She heard footsteps walking past the dark alley few minutes later but barely paid any attention. Her fingers were busy tangling themselves in his soft silky hair while her mouth and lips were being devoured by him.

He pushed her further and locked her in an immovable position with his hips. She gasped in his mouth and felt his mouth twisting into a smirk.

Kuchiki Byakuya, making out with her, Matsumoto Rangiku, in an alley and smirking.

What is happening?

She didn't really worry too much about it. He suddenly pulled her up, grabbed her thighs and placed them around him.

She let out a moan at the feel of him against her. His skilled hands removed her obi, and in a blink her upper body was exposed and for his hands do whatever they want.

"Matsumoto…" she heard an unexpected pitch in his usual monotonous tone. "You… are… heavenly…" and that was all he said before he hungrily devouring one of her breasts. She used up all her willpower to not scream. His mouth was warm, slippery and was driving her crazy. He used his teeth and tongue to further sensitize both of her already sensitive flesh. "You're a fine creature… Matsumoto… Rangiku!" he muttered under his heavy breathing. "I can't... think… clearly… around you."

"Byakuya...Kuchiki... Taichou…" she has totally lost control of her ability to think before speaking. Her mouth was moving on its own, forming its own words. "Oh… Please… Ahh…"

She thought she was going mad. Nothing else mattered at that moment. With all her being she just wanted to be his play thing. And a player he was.

His long cold fingers pushed her kosode off her shoulders before pushing her further up to better reach her breasts with his mouth. But that was not the only thing he was doing.

His hands slithered down towards her navel then further down below, inside her hakama.

She thought her body was caught in fire. Her moans and gasps are getting louder and louder. But it turned into a muffled scream when she felt his hands caressing her. Her mouth found his neck and she almost sprouted blood from biting him when his finger slipped inside.

"Please… Byakuya… I can't… take it… anymore… "

She didn't need to continue anymore because she felt the remainder of her clothes were being peeled away from her overly heated body. On the other hand, her uncoordinated hands tried and failed to return the favour of removing his.

He smirked before pulling away his torso slightly, only enough to pull away his kosode. Her legs were still wrapped around him and he skilfully removed his hakama from under her.

She felt him, slightly rubbing against her delicate folds. "Please…" she moaned.

"So impatient… Matsumoto Fukutaichou…" Her breath hitched and she tried to focus her gaze into his eyes.

"You're … " she yelled as he didn't wait for her finish. He was there, slowly claiming her like she was nothing but a toy for his pleasure. "Ahh… fuck… ah… I can't… I don't know… Ahh… Byakuya… Ahh… god… "

"You… feel… like heaven…. Matsumoto... Fukutaichou…" his voice was husky and humorous in between his moves. She could do nothing but hold on to him like her life depended on him.

"Rangiku… you…are… irresistible…" his voice was heavy and it only made her lose control further.

"Yes… please… Byakuya…" Her mouth was blurting out anything and everything. "Please… more …"

…

"Byakuya! Please… more… faster… "

Kuchiki Byakuya, the captain of the sixth squad was frozen like a statue as he watched the squirming lieutenant of the tenth squad loudly calling out his name on the couch of her empty office.

She was lying on her back, hair cascading out in every direction, Shihakushō kosode rolling off her shoulders threatening to expose more of her sweat glistened skin. And in the moonlight, he saw she was sleeping.

Her body arched and she was moaning out his name as if it was something precious, hands touching herself in unspeakable places.

With a widen pair of grey eyes and slightly gaping mouth he stood still and took in the scene as if it was the last thing he'll ever see.

She was having an erotic dream about him.

It's enough to say that the steel-nerved captain of the sixth squad didn't get the slightest sleep that night.

It was just way too hot for winter.

...

"So, it worked?" Lisa smirked menacingly from her sake cup. "I did make sure he got the fake message from Hitsugaya Taichou."

Rangiku smirked back. With a mysterious look in her eyes she winked. "Did you ever doubt me and my charms, sensei?"

"Not the slightest" She looked at something beyond Rangiku then looked back at her. "It worked really well as far I can see."

Rangiku's eyes widen and she turned to find Kuchiki Byakuya in a most unlike place he could ever be found, this pub, looking around for someone, most likely her.

She turned back. "Frankly I didn't think it ever would. He took me… by surprise...on my way home from work…" she look down surprisingly shyly, "it was very… how should I say it… flattering… in more ways than one."

Lisa pushed up her glasses. "I told you. The reason why Kyoraku Shunsui is a playboy is because one night I faked a wet dream about him, and he finally found his courage. Now look at him."

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Somehow I doubt Kuchiki will turn into a manwhore like that." she stood up. Time to put him out of his misery.

"Oh!" Lisa's eyes brows creased. "More things are happening?" she scowled. "Not a good idea Rangiku."

"Oh I'll be fine" she turned to leave.

"You already know that attachments can be fatal." Lisa retorted.

"I'll be fine Lisa sensei." She smiled. "See you around."

Lisa thought she looked much more serene and content than she was only a week ago.

…

**I hope no one's read it. **


End file.
